Autonomous vehicles can operate without the guidance of an operator including a human vehicle operator. However, there are occasions during which it would be beneficial for a human operator to assume control of an autonomous vehicle or receive data, including images, from the autonomous vehicle. When images based on transmitted data are received remotely, their usefulness is often related to their quality which can in turn depend on the quality of the communication channel through which the images were transmitted. However, providing assistance when the communications channel is unstable or compromised by low bandwidth can be challenging.